


Moxiety One shots -

by CardigansAndHoodies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ANGST!!!, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Autistic Patton Sanders, Bullying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, I'll tag as I go, Impiled death, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecurity, M/M, Moxiety One Shots!, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Poor Virgil, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, References to Depression, Romance, Sad Patton!, Sad Virgil!, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil and Patton cooking together, cuteness, dad jokes, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardigansAndHoodies/pseuds/CardigansAndHoodies
Summary: A series of Moxiety oneshots, that are in no way related to each other...  Let the adorableness begin!Enjoy!Requests are open!





	1. Just one more time

 

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"** _

 

 

His voice hadn't change a bit. No matter how many times Virgil had listened to the voicemail, it always said the same thing, sounded the same, and ended the same. And after the beep, Virgil would press cancel and call it again, and again, and again... 

 

 

_Just to hear his voice._

 

_To listen to his words..._

 

_Just_

 

_One_

 

_More_

 

_Time._

 

 

Tears fell onto Virgil's pillow like tiny drops of rain, pouring from the side of his cheeks and seeping against the purple fabric of his pillowcase. Cellphone held tightly to his chest, loud speaker full blast, as he listened to the message once more. 

 

 

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"** _

 

 

Listening to a voice recording was as close as he was ever going to get to the real Patton. Nothing else seemed to change that fact. Nothing. 

 

 

Logan would tell him it was completely illogical and futile. He was never going to come back. And no matter how many times Virgil listened to that voicemail, Patton would never walk through those doors again. He would never hold him in his arms again. Feel his warmth. Hear his 'I love you's' ever again. 

 

 

_It was pointless._

 

_Virgil knew that..._

 

_But_

 

_Just_

 

_One_

 

_More_

 

_Time._

 

 

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"** _

 

 

Roman was the one who would tell Virgil to do whatever made him happy. Do what you think is right. The Creative trait seemed to be the most supportive of Virgil's routine of calling Patton's phone, he knew it would calm him just to hear the Moral traits voice... 

 

 

_Just_

 

_One_

 

_More_

 

 _Time..._  

 

 

_**"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service..."** _

 

 

Virgil clutched the phone closer to his chest, knuckles white from the grip as so many suppressed tears spewed from his glistening eyes, throat burning, choking on his own sobs as the line went dead. 

 

 

_Patton was never coming back._

 

_Virgil knew that._

 

_He knew now, that he would never hear his voice again._

 

_That his_

 

_One_

 

_More_

 

_Time_

 

_Was gone..._

 

_Just_

 

_Like_

 

_Patton._


	2. Hide behind that smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that has left Kudos! :)

 

 

It's scary to think what a smile can hide. 

 

Smile. Fake a laugh. Hide the pain of utter worthlessness. Hide the fear of rejection. Hide the feelings of extreme dislike for ones self. Fake it until it feels real. Fake it until it hurts your very soul, and aches your jaw. Fake it and you start to believe that everything is fine. Fake it... until you can't anymore. 

 

Patton knew what that felt like. Patton knew what it was like to fake a smile every single day of your life. Patton knew. 

 

Hide it. Bury the feelings of sadness, no one needs to know. He would often tell himself. No one deserved their day to be ruined by his meaningless feelings of overwhelming sadness and misery. No one cared anyway... No one ever noticed. 

 

Smile. Fake a laugh and everyone will think everything is fine. Everything is... fine...

 

He cried. 

 

He tried. 

 

He felt like he was constantly dying on the inside. 

 

Everything was not fine. 

 

Not at all. 

 

Virgil knew that much.  

 

Virgil knew that Patton was suffering silently. That Patton would rather bury his feelings than let anyone help him through them. He knew this because that's what he did too. Virgil would often watch Patton carefully whenever he was around. He would watch the older trait as he wandered around the kitchen, making cookies with a sad face masked by a smile.

 

Virgil noticed Patton's fake smile slip when he thought no one was watching. It broke his heart that Patton felt the need to hide his pain, masking it with a layer of false happiness. That he felt the need to bury his bad emotions to make everyone else feel better about themselves. That he felt the need to lie to himself. That he never let on how bad he was coping with it all. 

 

The anxious trait would sometimes hear muffled sobs coming from the moral trait's bed room at night. He knew that Patton had been keeping those tears in during the day. He knew that Patton couldn't hold the feelings in forever. Virgil knew that Patton was broken on the inside. Just like him. 

 

It wasn't until Virgil couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand by and watch as Patton played the goofball, that everyone pushed aside as 'Stupid, Happy Pappy Patton'. He couldn't let Patton do it on his own. He just couldn't. 

 

Virgil stood himself out side Patton's door, which was covered in a thick layer of puppy and kitten stickers. Hand hovering, shaking slightly, Virgil knocked on the door, anxiety through the roof. He wasn't even sure if Patton would answer. What if he didn't? What if Patton told him to just leave him alone? It was late after all. Late enough for Patton to have his night-time crying session... perhaps.

 

He was right. 

 

Soft sniffling and shuffling could be heard from the other side of the puppy and kitten covered door. Virgil waited with bated breath, hands a little sweaty from the anticipation of what he might see when the door opened. 

 

Messy hair, red rimmed eyes hidden by dark frame glasses... and an overly forced smile spread across pink lips. 

 

"H-Hey, Kiddo!" If Patton's appearance hadn't given him away, his voice certainly would have. Uneven, shaky and hoarse from choking on his sobs... doing his best to keep them quiet. Virgil knew all too well. Virgil did that too. Silent cries were always the harshest. Always the most painful. Cries that were made for no one else's ears to hear.  

 

"Hey, Pat..." 

 

"Everything okay, Virge?" Virgil didn't answer him. Patton began fiddling with the cardigan that was unevenly draped around his neck, eyes unable to meet the anxious trait. 

 

"Are _you_ okay?" Virgil asked, catching Patton off guard. 

 

The moral trait's shoulders lifted and chest puffed out slightly. "Patton-ly perfect in every way, Kiddo!" He chuckled, Virgil could tell it was forced. It was too cheery. Too fake. 

 

"Liar." 

 

"Wh-what?" 

 

"You're a dirty, rotten liar!" Patton's fake smile slipped from his lips, instead forming into a frown of confusion. 

 

"Kiddo, what are you talking about?" He gulped down his shaking breath. 

 

"You hide too much behind that smile. Always. Lying. You're a liar!" That's when Patton's world melted around him. His walls of protection and fake smiles crumbling to nothing but dust.

 

"Y-you n-noticed that, huh?" The moral side sniffled back a sob, eyes beginning to fill back up with tears. 

 

"I've always noticed, Pat." Virgil admitted quietly. "I just... I was too anxious to say anything..." Tears started forming in Virgil's own eyes, dripping down his cheeks like tiny rivers.

 

Patton's voice cracked due to a whimper that pushed past his trembling lips. "I'm suh-sorry..." He sobbed out once he felt tiny arms wrap themselves around his waist. 

 

Virgil shook his head, bangs falling into his bleary eyes. "Never apologize for being strong, Pat." He hugged him tighter, resting his head on the taller males shoulder. 

 

"Buh-but I'm n-" 

 

"Yes, you are." Virgil cut him off before Patton could finish. "You are the strongest person I know." He stretched up and planted a small, tender kiss on the others forehead. 

 

"V-Virgil, I..." 

 

"I love you, Patton." 

 

For the first time in a very long time, Patton smiled. A real, genuine, meaningful, loving smile. It went all the way to his eyes until the crows-feet were visible. "I love you too."


	3. Eye-sha-dore you

 

 

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Virgil asked, biting his lip to keep the smirk he was trying to suppress from spreading. He watched with an eyebrow raised as Patton carefully adjusted himself in the middle of the living room floor. 

 

Patton offered one of his goofy grins and chuckled softly. "Sure thing, Kiddo!" He said as his deep brown eyes gazed up at Virgil, who was still standing awkwardly by the end of the couch. "I want to look as beautiful as you!" Patton added with a large, genuine smile. 

 

If Virgil's cheeks weren't hidden by a thick layer of the palest foundation ever, Patton would have just been able to make out the light blush that was slowly beginning to appear. 

 

No one had ever called Virgil beautiful before... And he was surprised that Patton even thought that about him. They were just friends after all... right?

 

The Moral trait flashed another smile, patting the spot in front of him on the floor in the hopes Virgil would get the message. Virgil nodded and grabbed the small bag from the couch, taking it with him as he took a seat in front of Patton's criss-crossed legs. He slowly placed the little black bag in his lap, unzipping it. 

 

"What's first, Kiddo?" Patton chirped, head tilted and eyes innocently wide as he slowly began taking off his glasses. “You’re gonna have to talk me through it ‘cause I can’t see a thing!” An uneven chuckle left his lips. 

 

Virgil smiled and took a peek in the bag, pulling out a small tube of moisturizer. “First,” Virgil said as he unscrewed the lid off the tube. “We have to make sure your face is nice and soft… Well… softer than it already is...” 

 

Patton's eyes filled with awe as Virgil’s tiny fingers began tracing over his cheeks. A light flush of pink danced across his face. The tip of Patton’s nose began tingling from the touches of the anxious trait. “I… wh-what’s next?” He asked, gulping down the feelings of affection he had for the trait sitting in front of him. Patton's stomach was practically doing back-flips. 

 

Virgil bit back a grin, his fingers finishing up massaging the moisturizer into Patton’s silky soft skin. “Foundation…” He smiled, taking out a tube foundation that would match Patton’s tone. “I’m only going to put a light layer on you…” Virgil didn’t give a reason why. He didn’t want Patton to know that he wanted to keep his freckles visible. He didn’t want him to know that he found them so freaking adorable. Virgil didn’t want Patton to find out that he would count them every time he got the chance. 

 

“Maybe… maybe one day I could do your makeup?” It was nothing but a shy whisper. A quiet and delicate breath of air, from the trait that would almost always give a jolly and enthusiastic remark. The heat seemed to pick up on the back of his neck, hairs standing on end due to the uncertainty of what the other would say. 

 

“You would wanna do my makeup?” Virgil couldn’t hold back the little laugh that pushed past his lips. He carefully dabbed small dots of foundation on various parts of Patton’s blushing face, blending it in with a tiny sponge. 

 

The Moral trait bit at his lip and fiddled with his fingers. “If you’d let me, I would…” He glanced up and their eyes met. Patton giggled quietly, squinting. “Y-you’re very blur-a-ful…” 

 

Virgil stared at Patton for a second, the foundation and sponge slipping from his grasp as he felt hands wrap around his waist, pulling him into Patton's lap. Virgil could feel heat rush over his cheeks, hands sweating, mouth dry. 

 

“What’s next, Virge?” Patton beamed. 

 

“E-eye sha-shadow…” He stammered, swallowing nervously. 

 

Their lips connected, hearts beating faster with each touch, fluttering in stomachs. Patton pulled away slowly, blush seeming to push past the layer of foundation on his cheeks. 

 

“Eye-sha-dore you.”


	4. Butterfly Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little crappy :( Hopefully the next one will be better! 
> 
> P.s, (To the person who wanted to request something) It's on my 'To do list!'

 

 

People didn’t realise how special ‘Butterfly kisses’ actually are. Patton couldn’t stress that enough whenever he was talking to the others about love and relationships. No one seemed to ever match his enthusiasm for the effects that Butterfly kisses have on the person receiving them. 

No one understood. 

“Have you ever even given anyone ‘Butterfly kisses’, Patton?” Roman  asked one time, showing him up in the middle of filming a video with the others. The Moral trait felt his cheeks heat up just by thinking of given someone such a kiss. 

“N-no… at least, not yet. But I’d like to… just waiting for the right person to come along so I can share my love with them..” Patton adjusted the cardigan that somehow was beginning to slip from his slumping shoulders. 

Virgil glanced over at Patton from his usual place on the stairs, watching how the others face conveyed a look of pure sadness, even if it was quiet well hidden for the others not to notice. But Virgil did. He always seemed to know how Patton was feeling, even when Patton didn’t even know it himself. 

Logan give a swift roll of his, letting out a grunt before re-adjusting his glasses. “Butterfly kisses are simply illogical. Have you any idea how many bacterial substances you would be spreading?” He went explaining about ‘Demodex folliculorum mites,’ that live on eyelashes and other areas on the face that have hair growth... to a point where no one seemed to listen. 

Patton sighed, giving the tiniest glance you ever did see over at Virgil. The pigment in the Moral traits cheeks burned a light shade of crimson. He offered a small smile Virgil’s way before sinking out of frame, and back into the MindScape. 

 

* * *

  
When the video had ended, Virgil scouted the MindScape in search of Patton. He hated the thought of him being on his own. Virgil knew that Patton tended to take things to heart and once he had an idea in his head, it never leaves as easily as it came.

After hearing Patton’s words on the effects of Butterfly kisses, Virgil had grown interested. He loved how pure Patton’s feelings toward them were, how much he insisted that they were only intended for someone very special. How Butterfly kisses were the most intimate kiss of them all. How they proved to someone that you loved them more than they could ever know. 

More than Virgil could ever imagine. 

Because that’s all Virgil had ever wanted. Virgil wanted someone to love too. He longed for Patton every time he saw him staring at him for too long. The little blushes that would appear on his cheeks when he thought Virgil hadn’t noticed. Small giggles that would escape his lips every time Virgil tried to make a joke. 

The way he looked at Virgil with such love in his eyes. 

Virgil knew. 

But what Virgil didn’t expect, was to find Patton sitting on _his_ bed… in _his_ room. Just the thought of Patton being in his bedroom made Virgil’s heart pump faster, cheeks heat up and palms dampen. 

“H-Hi, kiddo!” Despite it being dark, Virgil could see Patton quickly wipe at his eyes, which were beginning to develop dark circles due to being in his room. 

Pushing down his ‘anxiety’, Virgil closed the door and made his way to take a seat by Patton on the bed. “Patton?” Virgil’s voice came across as nothing but a whisper. “What are you doing in here?” 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave if -” The bed dipped and sprang back up as Patton lifted his weight from it, only to stop when he felt Virgil’s clammy hand clasp in his. 

“Stay…” 

Patton slowly sat back down, tears threatening to spill from his liquid brown eyes. “Y-you must think I’m so stupid.” A nervous laugh left his quivering lips before he managed to suck in a breath. 

Pulling the older trait close, Virgil rested his forehead against Patton’s gently so their noses touched, too. “I could never think of you as stupid. If anything, I’m probably the most stupidest one in the MindScape…” 

“Don’t ever say that again!” Patton sobbed softly, grabbing onto Virgil’s arm, desperately looking him in the eyes. “Please…” 

“Patton?” 

“Y-yeah?” It came out as nothing but a sniffle.

“Will you close your eyes, please?” Patton let out a shaky breath, and timidly did as Virgil asked. 

Virgil smiled as he carefully removed Patton’s glasses, and then returning to their previous position. He closed his eyes until he felt his eyelashes gently brush against Patton’s ones. The tears from Patton’s eyes dripped onto his cheeks as Virgil continued to flutter his lashes against the others. 

“You’re my special person, Pat.” Virgil whispered against Patton’s lips, his hand coming up to cup one of the others cheeks. “And these are our Butterfly kisses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and things are appreciated :) 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	5. His touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Implied suicide and character death!!!  
> I am so sorry!!!

 

 

_ He could still feel it.  _

 

_ The faint pressure of where Virgil’s lips had once been.  _

 

_ Where Virgil had once kissed him.  _

 

_ Patton could still feel his touch on his cheeks. On his lips. On his body.  _

 

_ But Virgil was gone now.  _

 

_ Virgil had moved on from him.  _

 

_ Virgil didn’t love him like he once had.  _

  
  


_ Virgil didn’t touch him like he used to.  _

_ No more kisses.  _

_ No more hugs.  _

_ No more tender touches.  _

 

_ But Patton didn’t mind.  _

 

_ Patton was used to it. He was used to being unwanted.  _

_ Used to being something until they got bored.  _

 

_ Amazing while it lasted, Virgil’s touches still lingered on his cheeks, on his lips.  _

 

_ Even when Patton let the stool he had been standing on shift from underneath his feet, letting his weight fall only to be caught by the harsh tug of rope.  _

 

_ Patton could feel Virgil’s touches.  _

 

_ But he could never live without them.  _

  
  



	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best... Sorry :/

* * *

 

 

It was quiet at first, barely audible, as quiet as a mouse’s squeak, and as silent as the clock tick, tick, ticking, but Patton heard it. He always did. Patton had memorised each of the Side’s knocking pattern, to where he knew who it was just by the way they hovered their hand ready. 

 

Logan’s knock was a brisk, turn away and miss it kind of knock. Two knocks. The knuckle of one finger giving an echo through the entire room. He would only knock if he needed to know something ‘important’... But Patton always tried his best to give as much information he could, answering each question he would ask him. Logan would never come into his room, he just tended to hover outside so he could leave as quick as he had came. 

 

Roman’s knock always seemed to change, though, Patton knew it was Roman since his knocks always tapped out a Disney song. At the moment, his knock was from Frozen when Anna is trying to get Elsa to answer her, which made Patton giggle on a few occasions. Roman would never wait for Patton to answer the door, per se, he’d do his knock and then just walk in… sometimes leaving the door open on his way out. 

 

But Virgil’s knock… Virgil’s knock was his favourite of all. It always put a smile on his face whenever he heard the light tap of fingers on his door. The tiny ‘Tunk, tunk’ against the wood. It always gave Patton shivers rushing up his spine. But there was also a down side of Virgil knocking on his door, especially when it was late and whimpers accompanied the small thunks on the door. It was always as if Virgil tried very hard not to knock loud enough for someone to hear, but Patton did. Always. 

 

“Hey, Kiddo…” Patton quickly snatched his glasses from the bedside table, glancing over at his alarm. 2:57 am… He rubbed a hand over his face and sat up, twisting his body toward the door. A tiny shuffle reached his ears, almost as if Virgil was moving from foot to foot. Patton could just imagine him tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to hide his hands with sweater-paws. 

 

“Can, um, can I come in, Pat?” Virgil’s voice sounded like death… tired, drained and empty. It was just loud enough for Patton to hear. He’d had a nightmare. It happened a few times to where the older trait knew Virgil’s little habits of each situation. 

 

Patton adjusted the pillows on his bed, knowing that Virgil would most likely want to climb in with him for some comfort. “Of course you can!” He tried his best to mask the tiredness of his voice, using his usual perky and peppy tune. 

 

The door creaked open, revealing a worn looking Anxiety. Bags under his mud brown eyes even darker than their usual ashy colour. Magenta hair looking like a nest for more than two birds to live in, casting more shadows over one of his eyes, making him look even edgier. 

 

Virgil shifted from foot to foot, head barely glancing up from his bare feet, giving the occasional nervous toe wiggle. “I-I didn’t wake you, did I?” He stepped in slowly, gently closing the door behind him. 

 

Patton gave a tiny shake of his head. “No. I’ve been up for a while.” He wasn’t one for lying, but he knew Virgil wouldn’t want to stay if he knew he had woken him. 

 

The Anxious trait gave a nod, shuffling over to the bed and lifting the covers to lay next to Patton. “I don’t want to talk about it…” He said suddenly as he buried his head against Patton’s chest, hiding his face so the older trait couldn’t see. 

 

In response, all Patton did was wrap an arm around the smaller trait, burying his nose in magenta hair. “Whenever you’re ready, kiddo.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They snuggled until the alarm beeped at 5 am, which was when Virgil un-tucked himself from Patton’s chest and glanced up. “Prom-promise me something?” Eyes serious, almost fearful making Patton pull back and look at Virgil with a brow raised with worry. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“Don’t leave…” 

 

Leave? Why would he leave? Patton had never thought about leaving, ever. This was his home, his family. There was no way on Earth Patton would leave them for anything… 

 

Oh… 

 

“Virgil… you know I would never leave you, right?” The younger trait stared up with tear filled eyes, fingers gripping around Patton’s blue puppy pyjamas. 

 

“I-I just… Promise me?” A whimper pushed past Virgil’s lips, making him let out a strangled cry at the noise. 

 

“I promise I will never leave you.” The Moral trait sat up, pulling Virgil up and into his lap letting him rest against his body.

 

“I’m sorry… I feel stupid, Pat.” Virgil wiped at his eyes, smearing the ashy substance down his face with a trembling hand. 

 

“Hey…” The older trait placed a gentle hand under the others chin, stroking a thumb across his cheek to catch the tears from streaming down. “You never have to feel stupid for anything, Virgil. You know you can always tell me anything. Anything at all.” 

 

“I know… Thanks Patton.” Virgil sniffled and wiped at his nose with one of his sweater-paws. “It felt so real. S-so-” 

 

“It’s alright, I’m here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Patton joked, encouraging a small giggle from Virgil, which melted his heart. 

 

Virgil was silent for a moment, nose wrinkling. Leaning forward, wrapping weary arms around Patton’s neck, Virgil pressed a tender kiss on the others lips. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Patton blinked and licked his lips tasting where Virgil’s had been moments before. 

 

He smiled. “I love you too, kiddo.”


	7. So this is Goodbye - Part One

 

_“ I know you probably don’t want to hear what I have to say, and you probably hate me… But -”_

 

_“Guh-go away, Vuh-V-Virgil…”  Was all that came from the other side of the door, nothing but utter broken, and cracked pieces of a once happy and peppy voice. Words that Virgil never thought he would hear the person he had once loved say. Words that crushed his very soul, darkening it just a little more._

 

_“Patton, please… let me in…”_

 

_Deathly silent, inaudible to even the best of hearing ears. “Le-leave me alone please…” Was Patton’s weary and pain filled voice, sore and hoarse from crying tears of absolute heartbreak._

 

 _“_ _I am so sorry.” Tears began welling up in Virgil’s eyes, one escaping down his cheek and smearing his eye shadow. One hand resting against the door, while the other brushed back the bangs that had fallen into his face. He wasn’t expecting an answer. He never expected to be forgiven either. But what he did expect… was silence, and that’s exactly what he got._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Patton couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, how naïve. Dragging the covers up and hiding his head, Patton let out another couple of strained sobs, each one more painful than the last. Each one more heart-breaking._

 

_Breath hitching. Heart thwacking against his chest like a ball getting kicked into a wall. Eyes bleeding and blurred with tears. Lungs like balloons that have started to deflate with the labour of his breathing._

 

_His gasping._

 

_His screaming._

 

_It wasn’t fair._

 

_It wasn’t fair that his heart was loving someone who didn’t feel the same way. That each ‘I love you’ was in vain. That each ‘I love you too,’ was nothing but lies._

 

_Nothing but lies!_

 

_And Patton believed every single one of them._

_  
Every single time…_


	8. Chapter 8

 

A small clang echoed up from the kitchen, filling the deathly silence of the rest of the sleeping household. "Oh, cookie crumbs!" Despite having his headphones on, Virgil could just make out the innocent sounding curse words, leaving the lips of the only person who would say such things. 

 

Patton. 

 

Sitting up, Virgil stopped his music and pulled off his headphones before taking a glance over at the time. 4:27 am… He frowned, eyes shining with a glint of curiosity. What was Patton doing up this early in the morning? Thinking for a moment Virgil decided to get up from his bed and shuffle out of his room, wearing only a long baggy t-shirt and his boxers. It wasn’t as if he would be out of his room long enough for anyone to notice. Right?

 

There were a few more clinks and clangs, causing Virgil to re-evaluate his thinking. What if it wasn’t Patton? What if someone had broken in and now, they were robbing them for everything they had? What if –

 

“I’m sorry little egg, but I’m going to have to crack you now. You’re contributing to a great cause, chick-o!” 

 

Nope. Nope, it was Patton. There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind now, it couldn’t be anyone else other than the Moral trait. A tiny smirk started to grow across Anxiety’s lips, the fact Patton was apologising to an egg for needing to use it. 

 

The Anxious trait slowly made his way to his usual position on the stairs, facing toward the kitchen, smirk still placed firmly on his lips. He watched as Patton struggled between three metal mixing bowls, (he was never trusted with the ones made from glass), he shyly walked over to hover by the counter. 

 

“Do you, uh, need a hand, Pat?” Virgil asked, accidentally causing Patton to almost drop and egg on the floor. Virgil had to hide the small smile that slowly began spreading across his lips once Patton span around to greet him. Flour covered the front of his apron, dusted face his like snow and doused his bangs, the sudden motion causing a small flurry of white dust to burst into the air. 

 

“Oh! Hey there, kiddo!” Patton beamed happily, flour expelling his lips in tiny clouds as he spoke. “What, um, what are you doing up?” He giggled nervously, eyes trailing down Virgil’s barely covered body, and turning a shade of pink behind the layer of white dust. 

 

Virgil noticed the other staring, causing him to self-consciously tug on the bottom of his already baggy shirt, which went just past his thighs. “I c-could ask you the same question…” The Anxious side gave Patton a bashful glance before awkwardly padding over to him, bare feet lightly slapping the ground. 

 

Patton bit at his lip and fiddled with his mixture covered fingers. “I… well, I wanted to get a head start on snacks for the party…” 

 

“Party?” 

 

The older trait nodded, eyes gleaming with glee. “Yeah! It’s kind of like an Anniversary thing-y…” He wiped his hands on the back of his trousers, giggling softly. 

 

Virgil’s eyebrows moved further up his forehead, confused as to what Patton was talking about. He shook his head, thinking better than to try and figure out what Patton was implying, and offered him help again. 

 

“Yeah, I was in the middle of making –“ The sentence went unfinished just as the small timer on the counter started beeping. “And they’re done!” Patton let out a bubble filled chuckle, slipping on pink spotted oven gloves, and pulling out a small tray of freshly baked cookies. 

 

The smaller male smiled at the other, and carefully began helping by whisking the ingredients together in one of the other bowls. Virgil had always hated electric whisks, mainly because he could never seem to use them without the mixture splattering all over him. He grimaced, stopping to wipe the cake mix from his face before starting up the mixer again. 

 

_Zeeeeppppezzzp!_

 

It was as if he had a drill in his grasp. Hand going numb as it jiggled around trying to keep the whisk in place, only to hit the side of the mixing bowl with a dull metallic thunk. 

 

Virgil tensed up a little when he felt pressure push up against his back, hot air brushing softly against the hairs on his neck, and a palm gently resting against the back of his hand that held the whisk. 

 

“It’s easier if you…” Patton’s fingers carefully laced around Virgil’s, their bodies subconsciously pressing closer against each other’s. Virgil watched Patton’s hand on top of his own as it guided his around in small circular motions. “…d-do it this way…” The trait’s delicate voice drifted softly into Virgil’s ears, cheeks tinging a shade of pink, while his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

 

“Th-thanks…” Virgil gulped down the lump that had been growing in his throat with each passing moment. Patton’s eyes flickered away, embarrassed once he realised how close he was to the other. 

 

“S-sorry, kiddo… I, um…” Patton bit his lip and quickly lifted his hand from Virgil’s. The whisk blending the cake mix at a violent rate as the younger male lost his control of it, sending splatters of beaten ingredients everywhere. “Ah! Oh, um, I’ve got it!” Patton giggled, reaching against Virgil once more, stretching to turn the machine off by the socket. Virgil squeaked out when the light force on his back returned, lurching forward and accidentally spilling the contents of the bowl onto the floor. 

 

“Sorry!” He blushed darkly, eyes widening in shock. Virgil span around, slipping forward to face the older trait, who was blushing just as red as he was. “P-Patton…” Their bodies still just as close as they were a few seconds ago. 

 

“Y-yeah, kiddo?” One of Patton’s hand had awkwardly landed on Virgil’s waist when the other whirled around, securing Virgil’s balance. Patton blinked, eyes staring curiously at the other. 

 

“You’ve… you’ve got a little…” Virgil chewed the side of his lip, glancing at Patton’s and smiled. “A little cake batter on your lip…” 

 

“Oh! I do?” Patton chuckled quietly, stopping when a soft pressure pushed against his mouth, gently leaning harder into the kiss, eyes closing. Hands moving up to run through magenta hair, brushing it away to allow the palms of his hands to cup around Virgil’s cheeks. Virgil giggled as his lips continued to graze Patton’s, his arms travelling up to wrap around the others neck. 

 

Patton was the first to pull away, eyes flittering open to be greeted with the only thing he could describe as ‘A hot mess’. 

 

“H-hi…” Virgil whispered meekly, blushing darker making his uncovered freckles more visible. 

 

“Hi.” The Patton chuckled softly, moving his hands from Virgil’s cheeks and lifting him up and onto the counter, to which the other let out a squeal. 

 

“So… um, you didn’t tell me what this Anniversary thing-y was…” 

 

A sheepish smile spread slowly upon Patton’s pink, peachy lips. “Happy Name Reveal Day, Virgil…”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi... Now I know it's not the anniversary of Virgil's name reveal, but still... thought it would be a cute idea... meep *Sinks out*


	9. If I could tell him -  (DEH one-shot thingy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Oof! This has not been updated in a whiiiilllllleeeee!!! 
> 
> Warning - Bullying 
> 
> Patton's POV   
> Autistic Patton  
> Cute/protective Virgil 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Patton Sanders, today is going to be a good day, and here's why..._

 

_My whole entire life is as if I have been looking through a window... Always looking in, never being an actual part of the scenery on the other side. It's as if whenever I get close enough to being someone to someone - the borderline is always in the way of it. The borderline is always just a window for me to look through, never anything more than that. Ever._

 

_School is... well... school. Bullies, teachers that don't care that the bullies bully. Same old school. Same old me... That same old, 'The kid that no one wants to hang around with mainly because everyone thinks they're weird...' It's not my fault but it's not anyone else's either... it's sometimes people have a hard time accepting me for who I am, and I am me._

 

_But this isn't the reason I am writing this... because that's pretty much how all of my days are. Watching through a window, giving the occasional wave to see if anyone is actually looking back at me... No, today is going to be a good day, and here's why -_

 

_I am going to tell Virgil how I feel about him. I am going to tell the only person that gives me the time of day, about how amazing I think he is. How kind and caring he can be, or the way he bites his thumb when he gets anxious, or the times he treats me like an actual person._

 

_How he makes me feel proud to be who I am._

 

_But how do I tell him?_

 

_If I could just tell him, then today would be a very good day._

 

_Sincerely, your best and most loyal friend, me._

 

 

* * *

 

Today is the day... The day that my life could turn out two different ways. 

 

1 - I'd tell Virgil how I feel and he does the same, our lives turning into a happily ever after Disney movie.

Or 

2 - Every thing could go horribly wrong and I could end up like Mufasa from the Lion King... Not so happily ever after. 

 

There could be a possible third... but I haven't thought of that yet. 

 

School is a lot nosier than I remember it being; teens laughing, car engines revving and dying, random clinks and clanks every so often, regular chit chat, all rolling into one big sound. It hurts my ears. I suddenly regret not bringing my ear defenders to block out the mixed and matched up noises. Hoisting my kitty backpack over my shoulder, I shuffle into the chaotic scene leading me into the hallways of Florida High, slightly regretting my choices.  

 

_"Watch it, freak!"_

 

"S-sorry!" 

 

_"Move out the way, weirdo!"_

 

"I -"

 

_"Nice backpack!"_

 

"Thank you," I smile over to the person that complimented my backpack. "My Mom got it for me, she says it looks cute." I let out a giggle and take off my bag, pressing the small button on it's ear. "It even meows like a real cat!" 

 

"Can I have a proper look at it?" I watch as the boy's lips turn up into a funny smile, quirking at the corners, his hands already out to take my bag. 

 

"W-well just be careful, okay?" Slowly, I place the kitty bag into the boys hands, shuffling from foot to foot as I anxiously fiddle with my fingers. "It's very special." He nods and I notice some other kids gathering around us, getting too close for comfort. My skin is suffocating me just at the thought of people staring at me. What do they want? Why are they looking at me funny? 

 

The boy in front of me presses the button on the cat's ear and chuckles. Just with the small meow coming from the bag washes away the bad thoughts, the eyes watching me are forgotten, and I smile. "I named him..." My lips move before I even understand what I've just said and I hear a few laughs reach my ears. 

 

"Yeah? What you named him?" 

 

"I- his name is V-Virgil..." My cheeks are hot and a cloudy fog fills my glasses. More laughter, chatter, snorts and yells echo in my head. 

 

"Open it, Dee!" Someone yells and I gasp out. 

 

"Give it back n-now, please -" I try to grab my bag back, but Dee yanks it away and hovers it above my head so I can't reach it. "Please, I need my bag. Can I have -"

 

"Whoa, I just want to see what you have in it, Patty." 

 

My eyes fill with tears as I watch Dee unzip my kitty bag and dump out the contents onto the floor.

 

_Laughter._

_Shouting._

_Laughter._

_Shouting._

_Laughter._

_Virgil._

_"Move out the way!"_

 

_"Get away from him!"_

 

_"Stop it!"_

 

_"Leave him alone!"_

 

"V-Virgil?!" His name leaves my lips like water dribbling from a fountain. It's only when he pushes past everyone around me that I realise I'm shaking like a leaf. 

 

"It's alright, Pat, I'm here." Virgil says softly, voice calming as he whispers close to my ear so only I can hear him. I nod and he turns his attention to Dee. "Give him back his backpack, Deccan. Now." 

 

"What's it to you, raccoon wannabe?" 

 

I watch as Virgil's liquid brown eyes narrow themselves into slits, pointed at Dee. It means he's angry. That's what happens when he gets upset. 

 

"Oh my God!" A snort of giggles bursts the awkward bubble that has been growing around the three of us. "Guys, listen to this -" The girl gets closer, a piece of paper gripped in her tiny hands. " _I am going to tell Virgil how I feel about him,"_ she reads and my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. " _I am going to tell the only person that gives me the time of day, about how amazing I think he is. How kind and caring he can be, or the way he bites his thumb when he gets anxious, or the times he treats me like an actual person."_

 

I cover my ears with my hands, and squeeze my eyes shut as tears seep from them once again. He can't know. Not like this. I am the one who is supposed to tell him, not this girl. Not with people watching. Not now! 

 

"Come on Patton. We're leaving." I feel Virgil's hand slip into mine, warm and soft, and see how he has my bag and other things in the other. "You all need to know how to actually be nice to people!" Virgil guides me back to the main entrance, taking me to our special place for me to calm down. "Touch?" He asks and I nod, quickly wiping my eyes. 

 

Virgil's arms slip around shoulders, pulling me softly into a hug. I let my body melt against his, burying my head against his chest as he strokes my hair. "I'm s-sorry..." I sniffle out and begin playing with the fabric of his hoodie. 

 

"You don't need to be sorry, Pat." Virgil's fingers twiddle in my hair and I smile, burying my head deeper and smelling the light scent of blossom breeze washing powder on his clothes. "You don't ever have to be sorry for anything. It's my fault and I should have been there sooner." 

 

"Virgil?" I ask, pulling back from the hug to look at him. "It wasn't your fault either... if I wasn't so stupid-" 

 

"Don't ever say that, Patton. You're the smartest and most kindest person I know." Virgil stares at me for a moment, running his hands through my hair again. "Did you mean those things, by the way? In the note?"

 

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and glance down at me feet. "Yep..." I say and Virgil gently places his fingers under my chin, lifting it up so my eyes meet his. 

 

"I think you're amazing too." He grins, pecking a tiny kiss on the end of my nose.

 

And all I can think about is the Disney movie happily ever after.


	10. Baby, it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this - 
> 
> The song baby, it's cold outside, and the movie Elf... 
> 
> Sorry it's really crappy XD (I don't know where my writing skills have gone - this is also unedited, so again, I am sorry!)

* * *

 

 

 

The house was quieter than usual... maybe it was because Logan and Roman were out grocery shopping, leaving only him in the house. But Patton didn't really mind since he was able to get most of his chores done without the other sides messing everything up again - The creative trait leaving his Disney movies and crayons laying around, Logan with various papers and lists on the tables that were no longer needed or necessary. 

 

Virgil never seemed to make any mess, at least, not around the house. Not where it was in plain sight and everyone could see it. No, Virgil often helped Patton do the chores when he wasn't busy doing his own thing. 

 

Being on his own also meant he could finish the Christmas decorating! He could finally add the fairy lights to the tree, which he had been excited to do for the longest time. He'd make sure to do that after he finished vacuuming. Patton let out a content sigh and pulled out the vacuum from under the stairs, plugging it in and flicking on the switch. 

 

Patton vacuumed around the tree, behind the couch and under the coffee table. He spent fifteen minutes doing that, only to stop in his tracks, vacuum still gurgling with noise as a voice soft and delicate reached his ears. 

 

_"I really can't stay..."_

 

The Moral trait flicked off the switch, confused, continuing to listen intently. 

 

_"This evening has been... so very nice..."_

 

Were Roman and Logan back from grocery shopping already? Patton couldn't remember seeing them come through the front door, and there were no shopping bags anywhere... and he certainly would have remembered getting fresh snacks. He was definitely alone in the house, right? And even if he wasn't... Virgil wouldn't be the type of side to be singing... at least out loud. 

 

_"My mother will start to worry... My father will be pacing the floor..."_

 

The longer Patton pondered of who might be the one singing, the smile on his lips became more prominent, wider. He couldn't believe what he was hearing - it was the voice of an angel, of a beautiful siren luring him in. 

 

Before Patton knew it, he was already walking up the stairs, the voice becoming louder the further up he got.  The sound of water running caught his attention, which was soon followed by the soft melody he had been hearing from when he was down stairs. And in no time, the father figure was sitting outside of the bathroom, listening in on the voice that caused him to smile wider than he ever had before. 

 

_"The neighbours might think..."_

 

"Baby, it's bad out there..." Patton whispered out the lyrics, quiet enough for no one else to hear, but still loud enough for his words to be in tune. 

 

 _"Say what's in this drink?"_ The Moral trait could hear the smile in the voice, pouring into his singing. 

 

"No cabs to be had out there..."

 

_"I wish I knew how..."_

 

"Your eyes are like starlight now..." 

 

_"To break this spell..."_

 

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..." Patton's singing was a few notches below the one coming from the bathroom, as he tried his best to keep the other trait from hearing him. 

 

_"I ought to say, no, no, no sir..."_

 

"Mind if I move in closer?" He couldn't help but giggle, continuing to listen to melody. Patton wanted so desperately to know who could be singing like this. Roman's singing was amazing, Patton had told him many times. Logan on the other hand would never be caught singing about anything other than Crofters, but his voice was still fantastic. 

 

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried..."_

 

But this voice right here. These angelic and magical vocals were unbelievable. It was hard to think that he had been in the house on his own when someone had been singing their heart out while he cleaned.  

 

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" 

 

_"I really can't stay..."_

 

"Oh baby don't hold out..." 

 

 ** _"But baby, it's cold outside!"_** Their voices harmonised together, causing Patton to develop butterflies in his stomach.  His voice had been rising throughout the song, forgetting that he was meant to be keeping quiet, that he wasn't meant to be sitting outside of the bathroom, listening to someone sing. 

 

The singing came to an unhealthy halt, even when there were a few more verses left... the song wasn't continued. The uneven splashing of the water hitting the plastic of the shower bottom had stopped, the curtain screeching as it was pulled back. 

 

Patton quickly scooped himself up from the ground, blush growing on his cheeks by the fact he had been caught eavesdropping. He watched as the door handle jiggled and unlocked before peeking open a little to reveal - 

 

"Virgil?" 

 

Virgil's cheeks were dusted with a light layer of freckles, hidden by a powder pink blush. His eyes so much brighter without the eye-shadow painted under them, making them stand out more, almost doe like. Virgil's wet bangs flopped over the top of his eyebrows, sticking to his forehead like glue. Patton tried his best to ignore the fact that Virgil was wearing nothing but a towel to cover himself with. 

 

"Um... H-hi, Pat... heh..." 

 

"Wow! You were - you were amazing!" Patton beamed, his glasses becoming foggy from the steam coming from the bathroom. "I didn't know you could sing like that!" 

 

"Yeah... well..." Virgil shrugged a little, suddenly feeling exposed. "I should, um... get dressed..." 

 

"Oh! Yesh... yees, um, you should- I mean - you look good -" Patton's eyes went wide. "No like that - well, if - uh- 'cause we're not - I mean, you don't and I'm - oh gosh..." 

 

Virgil snorted softly, quickly covering his mouth. "Relax, Patton. It's fine." 

 

Patton smiled back, cheeks blushing crimson. 

 

Virgil was about to shut the door to get dressed, when he uttered; "You look good too, Pat." 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, this was awful! Not my best at all, really sorry! 


	11. Sweeter than death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just had to do it! Bit crappy, but eh. 
> 
> Tw - Implied death -

 

* * *

 

 

_It was gone._

 

_Dead._

 

Patton sniffled softly, wiping at the tears which were streaming rapidly down his freckled dotted cheeks. His grasp on it mustn't have been strong enough to keep it from leaving him. After all of those weeks - weeks of working up the courage to take it without anyone else noticing. No one needed to know that it was gone! But now... now it was dead. It's crimson juice stained the floor, mocking Patton with its unhealthiness. 

 

Virgil wasn't quite sure how he managed to hear Patton's sniveling from all the from his room, with his earphones plugged in. The Anxious trait could tell just by hearing the words; "Why did you have to leave me like this?!" That he knew it was Patton - who else would be talking to themselves, sniffling and bawling their eyes out over... what exactly was Patton even crying for?  

 

Tugging out his earplugs, Virgil pushed off his quilt and headed for the door. _What if it was something serious? What if someone had broken Patton's heart? Torn it into tiny pieces and left him there to grieve alone, drowning in his own shattered thoughts. WHAT IF -_

 

Virgil stopped, frozen on the spot just outside of the kitchen, staring at the mess on the floor - Patton on his knees, eyes swollen from crying, hands buried in his hair, sobbing over a - 

 

"Patton?" Virgil asked and stepped closer to inspect the situation at hand, trying to hold back a small smirk. "Why is there a cupcake on the floor?" 

 

Patton's red raw eyes glanced up to look at the Anxious trait, sniffling before wiping at his cheeks. "I dropped it..." he burst into another set of sobs, causing Virgil stare at him with wide eyes. "And it wuh-was the luh-last one!" 

 

"Awe, Pat... um, we can always get you another one... right?" Virgil hovered by the crying man, who then wrapped his arms around Virgil's legs, burying his face in the side of his thigh. A dark blush spread across Virgil's cheeks as he tried to his best to comfort the broken trait. 

 

"Bu-but I wanted that one..." 

 

"I know -" Virgil said, then thought for a moment with a smile before clicking his fingers. "There you go, Pat, good as new!" He chuckled and held out the reformed, resurrected cupcake to the older trait who took it with a beaming smile. 

 

"Ah, Virge! Thank you so much!" The trait giggled and began devouring the tiny cake, ruby frosting smudging across his face. "Hmm," he let out a content sigh, smiling at his hero.

 


	12. The voice inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oof, my writing and characterisation in this one is a bit crappy, so I apologise in advance!   
> Oh... and with an added total of 6 times using the word 'Kiddo'... *Sigh*

* * *

 

 

_"They don't like you, Virgil... they never have, not really."_

_"You're pathetic."_

_"They don't care about you."_

_"Roman hates you."_

_"Logan thinks you're paranoid all of the time."_

_"Patton is only being nice because he feels sorry for you."_

 

 

"Stop! Just... stop... please..." Would the little voice inside his head ever give him a break?! Just for once! The world around him seemed to move faster, while he was stuck in a loop of negative and self deprecating thoughts. Thoughts of things that never really made sense. Of course, Virgil's head wasn't the clearest, nor the tidiest, but his mind didn't have to play tricks and tell him things that weren't true. He didn't have to listen to them. He didn't have to believe any of them. 

 

But he did. 

 

Because that's the funny thing about being alone, left with your own thoughts. They tell you some funny and unrealistic things. Maybe Logan was right - maybe he is always paranoid. Roman probably does hate him. There had been more than a few disagreements between the two of them - nicknames that weren't always caused by friendly banter. Thomas, everyone, they had accepted him as one of their own. As a Light Side. So why did he feel so dark and dirty? Why did he feel... helpless? 

 

_"Because you are!"_

_"Stupid."_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Unwanted!"_

_"Virgil, you don't belong here - anywhere, even!"_

_"You are evil!"_

_"You're always the bad guy!"_

 

 

"Stop it! I-I'm-I'm not always the b-bad guy... am I?" His voice trembled, croaking as the tears that had been welling in his eyes finally dropped and streaked his cheeks with watery blackness. His room grew darker, colder, and he forced himself not to think about how much of a failure he was. How much he was letting Thomas and the others down for being useless. They deserved so much more than he was - maybe it would be better if he just left... Ducked out again, let Thomas be free of his pointless panics. Deep down, Virgil knew he couldn't do that. That ducking out and avoiding his problems would make everything worse than they already were. 

 

Virgil slammed his eyes shut, lifting a trembling hand to wipe away the grey mush trailing down his cheeks. He needed to figure out how to breathe again. Was he breathing? The Anxious trait pushed out a few gasps of air that he hadn't realised he had been keeping in for so long. A few more strangled sobs and gasps pushed past his dry, cracked lips. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, heavy with panic, burying his head between them. 

 

It was like the walls were closing in, claustrophobic. The air was thinning, getting harder to breathe. Sweaty palms and nausea. His stomach rolled with sickness. His head fuzzed with lack of awareness, dizzy. Mouth dry, tongue like sandpaper. A rush of shivers travelled up his spine, a chill hanging in his lungs as he sucked in as much air as he could before it ran out. He was dying. Drowning. And he couldn't swim any longer. 

 

 

_"Kiddo?"_

 

 

Great, now the taunting voice inside his head was starting to sound like Patton! Why was it torturing him with the voice of his crush? "G-get out of my h-head! I don't n-need you sounding like P-Patton... it's bad enough l-listening to myself!" 

 

 

_"Virgil, kiddo, can you open the door please... I'm not in your head, I'm outside."_

 

 

It was then Virgil heard the concern in the voice inside his head, only that wasn't where it was coming from. How could he be so stupid? A bitter laugh crawled up his throat, tears dripping from his eyes to seep into the cracks of his trembling lips. He shook his head, not seeming to care that his bangs had fallen into his face, hiding his streaks of black and grey wetness dribbling down to collect at his chin. "Th-the door's open..." Virgil bit the inside of his cheek, cursing himself for sounding so weak. But this was Patton... _his_ Patton, and _his_ Patton wouldn't judge him... right? 

 

"I heard crying and - Virgil?" The Moral trait's voice trailed off as he pushed open the door, wide eyes landing on a small, shivering lump slumped in the middle of the bed. "Hey..." It was clear that the room was a lot darker than usual, hardly any light to make out the mound on the bed, but Patton knew... he knew that the tiny blob was Virgil, shivering like a naked mole in winter. A sight that he never wanted to see. 

 

Sobs echoed around the room, bouncing off one wall to the other, until eventually the entire space was engulfed with wails of panic and sorrow. It broke Patton's heart. Tore it apart and cut it up into tiny, microscopic, unidentifiable little pieces. What hurt Patton the most was the fact that Virgil had been suffering the panic and pain all by himself. 

 

"I'm fine..." The older Side shuffled his way over to the bed, trying his best to push aside the fact that Virgil's duvet cover was adorned with 'Creepy crawly death dealers', and took a seat on the end of it. 

 

"Now I know that you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be cooped up in here crying all on your own... would you, kiddo?" Patton raised an eyebrow of concern, worry flooding his eyes and the rest of his features. "Pass me your hand." 

 

Virgil lifted his head slowly, eyes still firmly shut as he stretched out a shaking hand toward the other, who took it in his own and placed it flat against his chest. "Whuh-what are-" 

 

"We're gonna do some breathing, all right? Follow my breathing, feel it." Patton held the other's hand close, looking him, not with pity, but with admiration. "You're so brave, Virge... Now, breathe in for four seconds, can you do that for me?"

 

_In._

_"Hold it for seven seconds."_

_Hold._

_"And out for eight seconds."_

_Out._  

_"You're doing amazing. Concentrate on my voice. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay? Breathe with me, Kiddo. I'm so proud of you."_

 

 

Virgil listened. He listened for as long as he needed, for as long Patton kept talking, for as long as it took him until he calmed down, until he finally had the courage to open his eyes. His breathing, after a few exercises, was beginning to regulate to its natural rate, thanks to Patton. 

 

"H-hi..." It was nothing but a meek whisper, croaked out words that only just managed to reach the others ears, causing a smile to creep up on the older trait's lips. 

 

"Hey kiddo," he said in return, gently brushing the purple bangs from out of Virgil's sweaty face, earning a halfhearted smile. "How're you feeling?" 

 

"Better now that you're here, Pat..." A soft blush sprung to Patton's cheeks which travelled all the way up to the tips of his ears. "I, um, I... thank you, though..." 

 

Patton traced his thumb over Virgil's cheeks, wiping away the excess makeup and tears that continued to leak down from his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? I've learned now that it's good to talk about our feelings... or we can wait for as long as you want until you're comfortable." 

 

Virgil shook his head softly and lowered his gaze to his hands, seeming to find them more interesting. "Can we, um... agh, never mind I -" 

 

"Can we what, kiddo?" 

 

The Anxious trait bit at his lip, wiping at his eyes. "You don't have to... but, um, could we cuddle for a while?" He shook his head harder this time, face flushing red. "Nah, it's stupid -" 

 

"Yes! Wait... yeah, we can - not that I, um, I mean... it's not stupid, Virgil... I'd love to." Patton shifted up from the end of the bed to shuffle beside Virgil, who turned to lay down as the older trait draped an arm over his stomach. "We can stay like this for as long as you want." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

_Patton's warmth is safe. Patton's comfort is safe. Patton is safe._

_You are safe._


End file.
